Most Beautiful When in Pain
by reeby10
Summary: Axel/ Marluxia. Non-con. Smut. Blood. Rated M. Christmas gift fic for YaoiSakka. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** I think you know by now that I own nothing…

**Warning:** smut, non-con, blood, sadistic Axel… you get the gist

**A/N:** This is a fic as part of my Christmas gift to my friend, PixxSI. She asked for Axel/ Marluxia, non-con, Marluxia uke. I hope this meets your expectations, and I hope you like it!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Axel walked down the darkened corridors of Castle Oblivion, looking for the door to Marluxia's room. When he found it, he placed his ear up to the door, trying to hear anything from inside the room. All he heard was the quite sounds of someone breathing. Quietly, trying not to make any sounds, he opened the door and stepped inside.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, then walked to the bed. Marluxia lay sleeping, his pink hair mussed and the sheets tangled around his legs. Axel grinned. The other man looked so pretty like this, but he would look even more beautiful writhing in pain.

In one swift movement, Axel ripped the sheets from the sleeping man. Marluxia woke with a start and looked around in fright. He calmed a bit when he saw it was Axel standing over him, but was still suspicious.

"Axel. What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to pull the sheet back over his body. He wore only a pair of boxers, and the room was cold.

Axel grinned and threw the sheet across the room. Marluxia's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you-" A pair of lips over his cut off his question.

Axel tried to shove his tongue in the other man's mouth, but a pair of hands shoved him away. "What do you think you're doing?" Marluxia yelled in disgust. He yelped as a hand slapped him across the face. He looked up at the red-head with tear-filled eyes.

Axel smiled, his green eyes cold. "Now, now, Marly," he whispered, bringing his lips near the other man's ear. "Relax, or it's going to hurt more than necessary."

Marluxia opened his mouth to yell again, probably for help this time, but it was quickly covered with a long-fingered hand. He reached to pry the hand off, but his hands were captured and pinned over his head. "I really hadn't wanted to do this," Axel said, shaking his head.

From his pocket he pulled a strip of cloth and shoved it into the pink-haired man's mouth. Another strip of cloth was used to tie the wrists to the headboard. Axel smiled, he was back in control.

Leaning down, Axel began kissing his way down the other man's chest, making Marluxia squirm. Blunt nails were dragged across air-hardened nipples, making him thrash even more in a vain effort to escape. Axel merely smiled.

The red-head was soon at the top of the boxers, the only thing keeping him from his prize. The boxers were quickly stripped off and flung across the room. Marluxia shuddered as the cold air touched his totally exposed body.

Axel stroked his half-hard cock a few times to bring it to full hardness then grasped the pink-haired man's hips. Marluxia began thrashing about, trying to get free as he realized what was coming, but Axel merely held tighter, his fingernails digging into tender skin.

The red-head grinned as blood began running down the pale hips, then plunged into the tense body below him. Marluxia let out a muffled scream as he felt his body being torn by the rough treatment. Axel smiled at the tortured sounds coming from the pink-haired man and began thrusting in and out mercilessly.

Soon, Marluxia's voice was gone from trying to scream and all he could do was let out wretched whimpers of pain. He could feel blood dripping from his hips and abused entrance, but was now too weak to do anything.

Axel wanted to hear those sounds of pain again. He reached between their sweat-soaked bodies and took hold of the other man's limp cock. Marluxia bucked into the touch, his eyes going wide. He shook from side to side, trying to get free, as he felt it begin to inflate.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Axel asked, thumbing the head of the hardening erection. Marluxia closed his eyes and tried to move away, but there was no way he could deny that his body was responding to the attention.

"You're so beautiful when you're in pain," the red-head whispered. He bent down and bit at the junction of neck and shoulder, making Marluxia flinch, his eyes opening in shock. He sucked hard; he wanted to make sure the other man would remember this.

Axel stroked the pink-haired man's now dripping member as he continued to make his marks over the flawless chest. With a cry of disgust, Marluxia came, spattering them both with cum.

The red-head grunted as inner muscles clamped around him, and he thrust harder, desperate to reach his end. Finally, he released his seed deep within the bleeding ass and collapsed, breathing hard.

Marluxia sobbed in shame as the other man got up and began to dress. Axel stood for a moment, watching with satisfaction as blood and cum dripped out of the abused hole. "You're most beautiful when you're in pain," he whispered, walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Whooo!! I quite like this sadistic Axel :D I hope you all liked it, especially you, PixxSI!! Reviews please!! :D


End file.
